Haiyku's Fabulous Hogwarts Adventures
by Ms. May
Summary: A series of one shots about dorky boys and their magic (but actually it's mostly about their love lives). So far there's only one, and it's paring is Tsukkiyama. Yamaguchi's freckles kind of sort of remind Tsukishima of stars (but you'd never catch him admitting that) Rated T because head cannon Tsukki swears a decent bit and has a few indecent thoughts.


Haikyuu!'s Fabulous Hogwarts Adventures:

Staring: Tsukishima Kei

In: Fuck Hufflepuffs . . . wait no, that's not . . . don't take it that way, not that I took it that way, I meant . . . shit

AKA: Tsukki's in deep!

Haha, welcome to my fan fiction. It's going to be a series of one shots (because I have no commitment to longer stories) about the Haikyuu! boys (and occasionally girls) and the stupid nonsense they get into at their magic school. Other pairs will probably be included later and the rating is subject to change. Right now it's T for language and some suggestiveness, but this is really mostly fluffy stuff.

* * *

Access to the roof of the astronomy tower was strictly forbidden without the express permission of the astronomy professor. Any students found there, especially if it was past curfew, would face very drastic consequences, including the potential expulsion of the student from any and all extracurricular activities, including quidditch. Everyone knew this rule.

However it is a little known fact that when scientists of the muggle world discovered how few shits Tsukishima Kei gave about this rule (and in indeed, most rules, classes, and people) they had to redefine their concept of absolute zero. Tsukishima Kei was not going to bother asking to sit on the astronomy tower roof because he knew that the professor would just say no. After all, he didn't have a real reason to go up there (aside from the one reason he refused to acknowledge that is).

The stars around Hogwarts were truly the most magical in all of England. Tsukishima used to not care about them, beyond a kind of passive acknowledgement of their beauty. But for weeks now, though he couldn't tell you when it began really, he had begun to sneak up onto the observatory roof to watch them. Something about them was . . . entrancing. He had always thought that their beauty had to do with the lack of a city to ruin it with lights, but recently a small part of his mind insisted that he was actually romanticizing them. That small, very insignificant, part of his mind said that it was because he was perhaps (falling in love) becoming a romantic.

Tsukishima Kei was not a romantic. Absolutely not. He scoffed at stupid things like that. Romance was just a fool's game, something idiots believed in.

(From the astronomy he could see the battlements of the Hufflepuff dueling turrets)

Yes, love was a fool's game.

(He remembered during astronomy class once he had seen Yamaguchi practicing out there.)

Those kind of people were absolutely pathe-

(Pathetic they called him.

"A mouse for a Patronus, what a laugh!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Says the boy whose boggart was a muggle toy. What was it called, Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi looked up, the beginning of tears quickly dissipating in his eyes.

"It was called a Ferby, Tsukki."

"A Ferby, how . . . Well, I'd say 'pathetic', but I've gotten bored of you already." He gave them a small smirk as they sputtered incoherently. Tsukishima left then, having proved his point. There was a fast little pitter-patter of feet behind him, as Yamaguchi came stumbling behind him. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but promptly shut it, looking at his feet. Tsukishima stopped for a second, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry Tsukki." _Jeez, always the same. _

"Shut up Yamaguchi.")

Always the same.

Clearing his head from thoughts he wasn't having, he reclined back against the roof of the astronomy tower and gazed up at the huge mass of stars. In a way they were blank, like a huge canvas, so bright and so close together that in some places there was almost no sky.

(_Is Yamaguchi asleep right now?_)

All he had to do was focus on the stars, way up above, and not on anything else. He needed to keep a clear head about the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. It's not like it mattered much to him, but it wouldn't do have stupid worried in the way, which he wouldn't have. Worrying was too much effort. And he had nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

(Yamaguchi wouldn't be in the Slytherin stands this time, would he? He'd probably be cheering his own team on. Not that Tsukki _cared. _He had just gotten used to it was all.)

After losing the match he wouldn't be angry or anything like that.

Wait, no. He didn't care about what Yamaguchi thought. Ha ha, why would he care?

Shit wait, no he wasn't even thinking about Yamaguchi in the first place. He meant . . . he meant, he hoped the Hufflepuff house wasn't going to be pissed after they lost. That's right. Sore losers were always so annoying to deal with. Not that Yamaguchi was a sore loser. In fact he was actually always really-

Tsukishima sat up, glaring daggers down at the Hufflepuff battlements. "This is all your fault." _Fuck Hufflepuff. _

(Images of Yamaguchi flushed bright red from embarrassment, his eyes a little teary, the way his lips moved when he said 'Tsukki')

Tsukishima groaned in frustration.

(And maybe a little something else)

He couldn't stargaze anymore. His brain was obviously sleep addled. He needed to go to sleep. That would help clear these absolutely baseless thoughts out of his head.

* * *

(It's got to be the freckles.)

"Tsukki . . . "

(They were distracting)

"Hey, uh . . ."

(Freckles should be illegal)

"Um, Tsukki?" Tsukishima blinked once, and immediately shoved all previous thoughts into a little box at the back of his mind where they belonged.

"What?" Maybe he snapped it a little bit.

(Yamaguchi's nose moved a little bit when he talked, kind of like a bunny.)

"Ah, uh, sorry Tsukki, it's just that . . . well you were kind of staring at me?" Yamaguchi scribbled something in the corner of his homework. What were they studying for again? Charms, that's right. They were working on charms homework.

"Hmm . . . I didn't notice. I was just thinking." He shrugged and looked back over his own paper. It was almost completely empty.

"Oh, what about?" Yamaguchi smiled, brilliantly.

(_The freckles on your face remind me of the stars. The way you smile too, one big band of light like the milky way in the sky._)

"Just the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff quidditch match tomorrow." He tried to answer a couple of questions and remembered exactly how much he hated his charms class.

"Oh um, actually Tsukki I, uh . . ." Yamaguchi redoubled his effort to scribble at the corner of his paper. Tsukki waited for a response for only a moment before getting impatient.

"Spit it out."

"Ah, sorry Tsukki . . . I was just, um, wondering. . ." A bright red flush began to spread across his face, hiding all of the freckles.

(It was like watching a sunrise chase away the stars.)

"Wondering what?"

"Well, I got so used to watching you play quidditch from the Slytherin stands, that I was just wondering . . . If it'd be okay for me to maybe watch the game tomorrow from your stands too? Sorry Tsukki. . . " All Tsukishima could do was stare at him while he continued to babble. He was bright red now, frantic hands shaking ever so slightly.

(_Cute_)

"Do what you want." He answered evenly. The words seemed to take a couple of seconds to settle over Yamaguchi.

"Really Tsukki?" When it did, Tsukki swore he saw sparkles appear and cherry blossoms blow through the library.

"Sure. That spot in the stands practically belongs to you anyways."

"Thank you Tsukki! I promise I'll do my best to cheer you on!" Tsukishima was fairly sure he'd need to go to the nurse's office. After a smile like that, anyone's heart would go into cardiac arrest.

(_Marry me._)

"Tch. Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki." But he didn't look apologetic; he looked like he had just won a free puppy. Tsukishima shook his head. He didn't like Yamaguchi. No way.

(But that was the first time the possibility had even really occurred to him. It was the first time 'like' and 'Yamaguchi' had appeared in the same sentence. It was dangerous, and confusing, and way too exciting. It was pathetic, but well. . .)

Tsukishima Kei gave absolutely no fucks about any of that right now. He would worry about everything latter. He had a quidditch game to win.

(Oh god, he was in deep.)


End file.
